


Plenty of Fish (But You're The One That I Want)

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Drinking, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Online Dating, Party, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spooning, Starbucks, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	1. Dreams

_Red nails scratching over tanned skin, leaving red welts in their path. Hips rolled, moans were loud. Blonde, spiky hair occasionally popped up. You came with a moan, a name that sounded too familiar, but you couldn’t identify it so easily._   
  
You awoke with a jolt, and an all too familiar ache in your heart. This was the fourth dream in three days that somehow involved your co-star and close friend, Mark Pellegrino. Yesterday, in the dream, he'd taken you for a walk through an unknown forest, and fucked you, rough and hard. Each dream you had of him, he was always a rough lover.

A buzzing pulled you from your daydream, and you saw your phone lit up on the floor.   
"Hello?" You answered it, not even checking the caller ID.  
"Hey..." A deep voice hit your ears. You yawned slightly, rubbing your head.   
"What's up?" You asked, checking the caller ID briefly, it was Rob.   
"Sorry it's so late. Wondered if you wanted to come for a party? Got one going but you're missing" he shrugged.   
"Might as well, not getting any sleep now" you sighed, moving to sit up.  
"Alright, it's in my garden so just walk in" Rob said, before ending the call. You climbed out of bed and went through to the bathroom, washing yourself quickly before moving back to your bedroom.   
  
You eventually decided on wearing a little black dress with some strappy flats.


	2. Party

"(Y/N)!" Richard's drunken voice was the first thing you heard. He smirked and wrapped an arm around you, slurring as he did. You chuckled and pushed him slightly, watching him stumble.  
"Mark's here" Richard sung, and you shoved him.  
"Don't" you sighed. You hated that everyone knew of your unrequited love.   
"He's watching you" Richard sung, drinking his beer.  
"I'm going home. Tell Rob I said hi" you said, walking away a moment later.   
"(Y/N)! Wait, I'm only kidding around" Richard said, stumbling after you.  
"Forget it...I shouldn't have come out tonight, I'm not feeling good anyway" you lied before walking away. Looking to your phone, it was still only 10.  
  
"Hey, (Y/N), everything okay?" Your band mates voice hit your ear through the speaker phone.  
"Yeah, just bored. Meet me at mine" you said.  
"Yeah, alright. See you soon" he said. You smiled and walked into your house, going to change into something more comfortable, skinny jeans and a t-shirt. You were pulling some Vans on when there was a knock at the door.  
"Come in, Jeremy" you shouted down the stairs, checking your hair before shoving a cap on your head.  
  
"Why didn't you come-oh" you said, opening the door to reveal someone who you wasn't expecting. It was Rob.  
"Hey, (Y/N)...going somewhere?" Rob asked.  
"Yeah, sorry. I came over but I'm not up to the usual scene" you said, inviting him into the house. He nodded and sat opposite you on a sofa.  
"That's fine. I heard Richard said something to you is all, wanted to come check up" Rob said. You smiled to him and nodded.  
"Yeah, he's drunk though, so I expected nothing less" you said. Rob nodded and rubbed your thigh.  
"Mark doesn't know what he's missing out on" Rob said, looking up when there was a knock on the door. You went over and opened it, inviting Jeremy, your band mate, into the house. He smiled and walked in, setting your guitar against the sofa.  
"Rob, meet Jeremy. Jeremy, this is Rob" you said, sitting down. Rob smiled.  
"Alright, (Y/N), I'll get on back to my party before Rich ruins it. Shoot me a text if you need anything" Rob said.


	3. Confessions

"Hey Rich, wasn't (Y/N) invited?" Mark asked, looking to the drunk male.  
"She came" he said, giggling childishly.  
"Well she didn't come _that way_. She was here, left a few minutes later. Robbo went to check up on her, cos you see Markie, she loves you" Richard said, stumbling away. Mark stood, dumbfounded in the centre of the party.  
"Gonna take me home" a voice pulled him from his reverie. It was Lydia from wardrobe, she'd been grinding against him all-night, but it wasn't her that he wanted. He wanted you.  
"I need to go" Mark muttered, staring into the distance. Lydia squealed, attempting to take his hand.  
"Not with you" he said to her, before walking away.  
  
You were singing along, lost in the music when Jeremy knocked on the recording booth door. You sighed and opened it.  
"What?" You asked.  
"Someone's out here for you" He said.  
"Tell them to wait there, I'm just recording" you shrugged. Jeremy nodded and smiled before closing the door. You rolled your eyes and restarted the recording, singing to the music. After you finished, you turned off the recorder, walking out of the booth.  
"Alright then Jeremy, ready for your guitar magic" you said, handing him the disk.  
"(Y/N)..." A deep voice hit your ears. You spun round, eyes widening at the sight of Mark.  
"Hey Mark, what's up?" You asked, walking up the stairs into your living room.  
"I need to talk to you" he said. You nodded and sat opposite him, fiddling with your shoe laces slightly.  
"You look...different" he said. You chuckled and nodded.  
"Yeah, you only see the dressy side of me. Never seen the musician, masculine side of me" you smirked. He nodded.  
"You look good, it suits you" he smiled. You shrugged, taking your hat off to brush your fingers through your hair.  
"Thanks, I guess" you said. He smiled and nodded.  
"No worries, I uh..." He trailed off, looking down.  
"Is everything okay?" You asked him, becoming slightly concerned.  
"I've spoken to Rich" he muttered. Your eyes widened, but you maintained your composure.  
"Okay... what's he said?" You asked, biting your lip.  
"Not as much that...he's made me realise something" Mark said. You looked over his body, he was holding himself tense. You could see he was anxious, or upset.  
"I love you, (Y/N)..." He whispered, not looking up to you.  
"W-what?" You gasped, stuttering slightly.  
"I'm in love with you" he repeated. You bit your lip and looked down, unsure of what to say.  
"I'm sorry. I'll go" he said. You didn't say anything, instead watching him leave before breaking down in tears.  
  
You awoke in your bed, duvet tucked around you. You sat up and sighed, seeing numerous messages from Richard, Rob and Matt, all asking what was going on with Mark and you. Ignoring them, you sent Jeremy a text.   
‘Thanks 4 last night’


	4. Shitfaced

Rolling out of bed, you climbed into the shower, but all you wanted to do was get drunk and think about Mark. The way his body moved when the fights were filmed, the feel of his arms around you that one time you both went to cinema together, his hands moving so deftly when he drove. You shifted in the shower, trailing your hands down your body until you reached your throbbing core.   
“Fuck…” You muttered, teasing yourself, while reaching up and removing the shower head and sitting down. You spread your legs and pressed the shower head between your legs, the onslaught of water hitting your clit until you were coming with a loud moan, that sounded suspiciously like ‘Mark’.  
  
“Hey, (Y/N)?” Rob’s voice hit your ears, you’d just answered a call from him.  
“Yeah?” You said, relaxing on your sofa, but you were planning to go out soon, to a bar.   
“What are you doing, like right now?” He asked. You had the feeling you were on speaker phone, but it was Rob you were talking to, and he always knew if you lied.   
“I’m going to go get shitfaced and hopefully die on my way home” You said, matter of factly, while standing up.   
“Where are you planning to go?” Rob asked, concern in his voice.  
“Wherever I can get my mind off of…” You trailed off, a tinge of sadness stinging your heart.   
“Alright…you want anyone to meet you over there?” He asked.   
“Nah, I just wanna be alone” You said softly.   
“Alright” He said. You smiled sadly to yourself, picking up your purse and leaving your house.  
“Why don’t you talk to him…what’s the worst that could happen?” Rob asked.   
“You know my past…literally anything could happen from that…” You trailed off.   
“Why don’t I talk to him?” Rob offered.  
“Do what you want, Richard already fucked it up for me anyway…” You admitted.  
“Did he? What did he do?” Rob asked.   
“Told him something, I’m not sure what but I know he did” You said.   
“I’ll sort Richard out for you, let me know which bar you go to, so I can make sure you’re safe” Rob said.   
“Yes father” You said sarcastically. He chuckled slightly.  
“Have fun, (Y/N)” He said softly.   
“I’ll try” You sighed, before ending the call and walking into the first bar you found. It didn’t take long for the drinks to start flowing, and by 3pm, you were drunker than you’d ever been, but it didn’t take your mind off of Mark. It did the opposite, and you were gushing to complete strangers about the mysterious man, or devil as you’d referred to him a few times.   
“Well hey there suga’” A drunken slurring made you lift your head from where it had fallen onto the bar.   
“H-hi” You stuttered, frowning when you realised you’d finished your beer.   
“How bout I get the next one?” He slurred, trailing a hand down your back. You flinched away from the touch slightly, shaking your head.   
“I’m okay thanks” You said.


	5. Help

The afternoon passed with the stranger making numerous attempts to hook up with you, and none worked. Rob had arrived sometime around 7, under the premise that you needed a lift home. Definitely not because you wanted a drinking buddy.   
“I need a shit” You groaned, drinking another beer.  
“Go take one then” Rob chuckled, drinking his lemonade. You stumbled away from the bar, tripping slightly until you walked down the corridor towards the ladies room. You were walking back up towards the main bar area when you felt your heart sink. Stood in front of you was the man you’d already rejected several times. He had a feral look in his eyes, like you were the prey and he was the predator. Looking over his shoulder, you couldn’t see anyone to help you.   
“See old Bobby here doesn’t like the word no. So last chance, darlin’, let me take you home” He said, eyes raking down your body like you were a piece of meat.   
“N-no” You stuttered, voice barely a whisper. The guy growled and pinned you against the wall, in full view of people.  
  
“Well then, suga’, I suppose I better take wha’s mine” He slurred, shoving his hand into your jeans. You wanted to shout, to scream and to run away, but nothing came out.   
“Get off” You cried, finally able to project your voice slightly louder.   
“No” The guy growled. You flinched when a fist was flying at you, and your head jolted back into the wall from the force of the punch.   
“HELP!” You shouted, barely able to move. A minute later and everyone seemed to be in the corridor. Rob was by your side, calming you while security dragged the guy, and everyone else away, dialling 911. You cried into Rob’s shoulder, sobbing harder than you’d done for a long time.   
“I want to go home” You whispered.   
“Alright” Rob said, reaching down to adjust your pants so they didn’t look too ruffled.   
“T-thanks” You stuttered. He smiled and rubbed your shoulder, walking you out to the main area. He gave the bar staff your details, to give to police, before taking you home and walking you into your house.   
“It’s gonna be okay, (Y/N)…” He whispered, seeing fresh tear tracks on your cheeks.   
“I guess…I’d just prefer not to have to go through this process again” You sighed.   
“I know, but you’re not alone this time. You have me, Rich, Matt, Mark, Kim, and everyone else” He said. You shrugged.  
“Rich is in a mood cos I told him to keep out of my love life, I haven’t spoken to Mark since he hold me he loves me, and I haven’t seen Kim in like 8 months” You sighed.   
“Even still, you have – wait, Mark told you he loved you?” Rob asked, frowning.   
“Yeah…yesterday, after the party. Rich told him I loved him, then Mark came here and told me he loves me, but I doubt it” You sighed.  
“I thought that was what you wanted, Mark to love you back?” Rob asked, seemingly confused.   
“I just…I don’t know anymore” You sighed. He nodded and rubbed your shoulder.   
“It’ll be okay” He promised, looking up when his phone rang.  
“That’ll be my wife…” He whispered.   
“Do you want to stay with us tonight?” He offered.   
“No, I’ll be alright. Thanks though, get on back to her” You said, smiling slightly. It always made you happy seeing your friends happy. You just wished you could have the same.


	6. No Hard Feelings

The next day you decided to go for a walk, something to take your mind off of everything that was going on in your life. You’d walked for hours until you eventually came across a small, abandoned park. It looked eerily beautiful, the way the plants had warped and grown around the slide and the swings. You sat on the swings, slowly pushing yourself forwards and backwards.  
“(Y/N)...” A voice pulled you back to earth, despite being unaware you’d even left. Turning around, you found the mop of spiky blonde hair that you recognised all too well.  
“Hey Mark” You sighed, kicking the floor slightly.   
“I just wanna say, sorry about the other night. No hard feelings?” He said. You nodded, feeling your heart sink.  
“No hard feelings” You said, voice showing your emotions.   
“What’s up?” He asked, moving to sit on the swing beside you.  
“Nothing” You sighed, looking into the distance.  
“Are you sure?” He asked, looking to you.  
“I’ll be fine. The recovery process is a long one, I’ve been down it many times before” You sighed.   
“Recovery process?” He asked. You nodded and kicked at the floor.  
“What happened?” Mark asked.   
“Rob told me someone hurt you…wouldn’t say more though” He sighed.

“Long story cut extremely short, a guy didn't understand the word no” you sighed. He nodded and rubbed your shoulder.  
“Did this guy hurt you?” He asked. You nodded, not looking up.  
“I should've been there, I'm sorry” he trailed off.  
“Don’t apologize, you weren't to know about it and you didn’t cause it” You said. He shook his head.  
“Still, I should've protected you…” he trailed off.  
“Mark. You didn't know it was going to happen, don't worry about it” you said.  
“What did Rob do?” He asked.  
“Took me home...made sure I was alright and then went home like I told him to” you said, rubbing your cheek.  
“Are you okay?” He asked, swinging slightly.

“Yeah, I'll be fine…I always am…I just…” you trailed off, looking over his face. Mark had his eyes closed, he was holding himself tense.   
“You just…?” He asked.   
“Nothing” You said, looking down.   
“Tell me…” He whispered, rubbing your thigh.   
“Honestly, it doesn’t matter” You said, looking down.   
  
When you eventually got home, you flopped onto your bed and pulled your phone out of your pocket. Mark had insisted on walking you home when it had gotten late, and dark, he said that he wanted to make sure you were okay and safe. You ached to hold his hand, to push him against a wall down a darkened alleyway and do sinful things that wouldn’t see the light of day. Instead, you didn’t, and you thought about those things. You walked home, an uncomfortable silence between the pair of you until you arrived at home, where you offered to invite him in for a drink, but he declined, speaking of his tiredness from being at the gym for most of the day. So instead, you walked into your house with an ache in your heart. Pulling your phone close, you decided to install a dating app, in an attempt to take your mind off of the blonde haired man. You installed the first one you found that wasn’t Tinder, it was an app called Plenty of Fish  
  
_“_ _Bend over so I can eat that pussy_ _”_

You’d only had the app for 5 minutes and that was the first message you’d received.   
“Oh, ew” You muttered, typing out a ‘no thanks’ and laying out on the sofa. You flicked through the ‘nearby’ tab, not finding anyone that you particularly wanted to talk to. You decided to go to bed.


	7. Lonely

A few days passed, and the majority of the messages that you received on the app were from guys who just wanted to hook up. There was one message that made you laugh. A scrawny 18 year old had messaged ‘Hands behind your back’ and when you’d responded with a few question marks, they’d attempted to be dom, and failed horribly in attempting to dominate you. You quickly deleted the messages, and chuckled to yourself, _at least he’d tried_. It’d taken you a few weeks to realise just what you liked in sex. You knew what you wanted, and it wasn’t an 18 year old attempting to dominate you. If you were in the mood to be dominated, you knew exactly what you needed. Someone older than you as a start, who held authority that otherwise wouldn’t be there and someone you trusted, hence why you didn’t indulge in it too much. No one could fit the bill. A buzz in your pocket pulled you from your daydream, and you realised that you were stood in the middle of the supermarket thinking about sex, and one particular male too. You pulled your phone out, and opened the message.  
“Didn’t expect to see you on here, cutie”. You frowned, reading the message. The username gave no clues, only that they were called Mark, and they had no profile pictures either. Reading the profile didn’t give too many clues either. They were 43, had blonde hair, blue eyes, 185cm tall.   
“Do I know you?” You eventually typed back, before putting some cake into your cart. Cake always helped when you were lonely. You’d marry cake if you could.   
  
A while later, you arrived home and unpacked the shopping, putting the food into the cupboards and fridge. You decided to check if you’d received any new messages, which you hadn’t. You looked over the profile, they hadn’t been online since you’d checked the profile. Flopping onto the sofa, you opened Twitter. Mark had uploaded a photo to his twitter, he was in his car, but you could see he was getting ready to go to the gym. You bit your lip, looking over his body, before closing the image and sighing.   


 

You went back onto the dating app and looked over the new recruits in your area. You refined your search, limiting the age to two years younger and two years older than you, but quickly changed it to adding 10 years on older, so you could have a view of the profile that caught your attention. You looked through everyone and sighed, no one attracted you more than the profile with no picture.

_“Hey, u up for coffee? -MRP”_

You smiled when you read the message, heart warming slightly.   
  
_“Fuck yeah, bored as shit here -(Your Initials)_ ” You smiled and rolled off the sofa, changing into some skinny black jeans, and a loose sweatshirt, before leaving your house.

 


	8. Toilet Confessions

You looked over Mark’s face while he drank his coffee. Your eyes trailed to his hands, and your mind quickly went to the gutter.   
“Excuse me” You said, standing up.  
“Everything okay?” He asked.  
“Yeah…just think…female troubles” You lied, it was an easy lie.   
“Alright…let me know if you need anything” He smiled. You nodded and felt your heart ache further, in addition to being sexy as fuck, he was caring as fuck too. You walked through to the ladies bathroom, and locked yourself into the only stall. You looked into the mirror, rubbing a hand over your face.  
“I’m so fucking done” You muttered to yourself.   
“(Y/N)…is everything okay?” Mark asked, from outside of the door.   
“Y-Yeah” You stuttered, a hitch in your voice was a dead giveaway.   
“What’s wrong?” He asked. You sighed and unlocked the door, pulling him into the room, ignoring all of the women who were complaining.   
“I want to ask you something now. Judge all you want, I’m done with caring. Did you send this message? I got it today, and everything is suggesting that it-it’s you, but there’s no picture” You said, opening stuttering and stumbling over your words as you pulled your phone out. You opened the dating app, but it was gone. The entire account was gone too.   
“I.. No, I swear I have it somewhe-” You said, cut off when he cupped your head and kissed you gently.   
“I know what you’re talking about. Yes, it was me” He said, pulling away and resting his forehead against yours. You blushed and smiled, closing your eyes slightly.   
“Why didn’t you say anything…?” He whispered.   
“What do you mean?” You asked, moving to sit against the sink unit.   
“When I told you I love you…You didn’t say anything…” He trailed off.   
“I uh…I was scared” You admitted.  
“Of what?” He asked, seemingly offended.   
“That once you know everything about me, you won’t want me” You admitted, looking down.   
“Nothing could make me not want you” He whispered.  
“Sorry lovebirds, but I’m a pregnant woman! If you don’t mind, I’d quite like to piss” A woman said, opening the door. You glared to her over Mark’s shoulder, but Mark chuckled, took your hand and walked you out of Starbucks, sitting in his car.   
“Right, now we’re private…we can talk properly” He said, shifting to face you.

“Do you want me?” He asked.   
“Yeah. Do you want me?” You asked, getting a slight confidence boost.   
“Yeah. Why do you think I won’t want you?” He asked, maintaining eye contact until you looked down. You hated that you couldn’t hold eye contact for more than 5 seconds.  
“It’s just…” You trailed off.  
“Is it something that I can’t help with, something that just needs time?” He asked, resting his hand on the back of your seat.   
“Yeah…Something to do with what happened a few days ago” You said. Mark nodded.  
“I know I’m gonna sound like most other guys, but I promise you, I’m not like the rest. Sex isn’t that important to me, I’m long past my prime. I want to settle down, to be happy and to maybe have kids in the future, be it through adoption or sex” He said. You nodded, looking down. He cupped your cheek, forcing you to look to him.  
“I want you” He said.   
“You as you are, no more and no less. Whatever you want from me, I’m comfortable with giving you” He said softly, brushing his thumb over your jaw slightly. You bit your lip and nodded, looking down again. He leant forward and kissed you chastely, it was sweet, gentle and subtle and everything you needed. Mark smiled and brushed a hand through your hair, watching as you climbed into his lap and hugged him tightly.   
“I promise you, I will do everything in my power to make sure you’re happy, safe and cared for, if you’ll let me” he whispered, pressing his lips against the top of your head. You nodded, barely moving your head. But it was enough, he saw it and smiled.   
“Thank you…” He said softly, and combed his fingers through your hair again.   
“Shouldn’t it be me thanking you?” You asked, resting your head on his shoulder.  
“You’re giving me a chance…I never thought you would” He admitted. You chuckled and shrugged, yawning.  
“Tired?” He asked, a small smile.   
“Yeah…it’s been a long day” You chuckled.

“Would you like me to take you home?” He asked, looking down to you slightly. You nodded, biting your lip.   
“If you don’t mind” You said softly. He smiled and kissed your head, lifting you into your seat.   
“I’d never mind” He said, buckling his seatbelt and smiling to you. You smiled and buckled your seatbelt, pulling your phone out when it vibrated.   
  
“ _When you free this week? Should come round, I mean I’m up for bending you over my chair and eating your pussy til you cum”_  
  
  
You chuckled as you read the message out loud.   
“Oh ew, no thank you” You chuckled, typing out a response of ‘no thanks’. Mark chuckled and looked over.   
“Who sent that?” He asked.  
“Some 19 year old from a few miles away” You laughed, checking the profile. You opened the picture.  
“What’s he look like?” Mark asked.   
“18, Male, brown hair, green eyes and a bit shorter than you” You said. He nodded and smiled.   
“Cool” He said, looking over the road.   
  
“Hi, yes I’d like to delete my account thanks” Mark looked over to you when he saw you on the phone. He frowned, turning the radio on low.   
“Reason? Oh, I met someone” You said, looking to Mark and rubbing his thigh. He smiled, bringing his attention back to the road. You watched as you pulled up outside of your house.   
“Alright, thank you” You said, before ending the call.   
“Who’s that?” He asked, shifting in his seat.   
“POF. To delete an account, you have to ring up” You said. He nodded.  
“Fair enough” He said.   
“Did you delete your account? Cos I couldn’t find your message earlier” You said.   
“Yeah” He chuckled. You smiled and kissed his cheek.  
“Alright…well, I’ll see you soon” He said, fiddling with his jeans.  
  



	9. Stay

“Would you like to come in?” You offered, looking to him.   
“Uh…if you want me to, I haven’t got anything else to do” He said. You nodded and smiled, rubbing his side.   
“I’m sure we can find something to pass the time” You smiled, blushing when you realised how it sounded.   
“Not like that!” You chuckled when he winked. You rolled your eyes and unbuckled your seatbelt.   
“Don’t worry, I know what you meant” He laughed and climbed out of the car, opening your door for you.   
“You’re such a gentleman” You smiled, climbing out and kissing him. Mark smiled and kissed your cheek, holding a hand out for you, following you into the house.   
“What do you want us to become?” He asked, sitting beside you on the sofa.   
“Not a clue” You chuckled. He smiled and allowed you to manhandle him until he was laid on his back, and you could curl up in his arms.  
“Well, we could stay friends” He suggested, and you shook your head.   
“We could...date?” He suggested. You leant up and kissed him gently.   
“I like the sound of that” You chuckled. He smiled and kissed you, holding your bottom lip between his.   
“Do we tell people?” He asked.   
“I’m not sure…They might already know” You chuckled, turning the television on. Mark smiled and shifted until you were spooning, his arm tight around your waist.   
“We’ll see…Don’t say unless they ask” He suggested.   
“Yeah, that sounds good” You nodded, flicking a movie on. Mark smiled and curled closer, resting his other arm beneath your head, chuckling when you used it as a pillow. He smiled and kissed your cheek.

It didn’t take you long to fall asleep, the combination of Mark’s arms around you and the lack of energy from everything that had happened, you were dead to the world less than 30 minutes into the movie. Mark smiled and kissed your cheek, wrapping his coat around you as you slept. Mark smiled, turning the movie on low and shifting to watch you sleep, your head resting on your chest. When you hadn’t woken after an hour, he lifted you from the sofa, walked you up the stairs and laid you on the bed, covering you in the duvet after removing your shoes. He had just turned to leave when he felt a tug on his jeans. Turning to face you, he was surprised to find you looking at him through sleep filled eyes.   
“Stay” You whispered. He nodded and smiled, slipping his own shoes off before climbing into the bed with you. You smiled and curled up on his chest, falling back to sleep.

 

 


	10. Mine

The day that your friends found out, it wasn’t entirely planned for them to find out, but they did. You’d all gone to the bar: Mark, You, Matt, Rob, Richard, Kim and Briana. You’d gone to get a round in, and Mark was staring at you.  
“Y’know…this can’t go on forever Mark. There’s plenty of fish in the sea, you can’t just watch her from a distance forever” Rob said, looking between Mark and where he was staring at you. You turned around, a few drinks in hand, winking to Mark before putting the drinks on the table, sitting beside him.   
“There might be plenty of fish, but this one’s the only one I want, and this one’s mine” He said, leaning over to kiss you. You smiled and cupped his cheek, ignoring the shocked gapes from Kim and Matt, while Rob smiled and Richard smirked.   
  
That night, you laid on your bed, your head resting over Mark's heart. You listened to the thumps it made, and you loved it. He smiled and kissed you gently, the taste of alcohol mingling in the kiss, the alcohol only further fuelling your actions until you were kneeling over him, lightly scratching your hands over his chest.


End file.
